


Tales of choice

by Dragon_jak



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, Furry, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Light mind alteration, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_jak/pseuds/Dragon_jak
Summary: A collection of short commissioned stories.
Kudos: 3





	Tales of choice

A person sits in the office of a pokemon professor. Their dark hair is grown long and pushed over one side of their head like a wave of ink. Lithe muscles are covered by black leggings and an equally dark hoodie. Their face betrays little emotion, showing only a bare hint of impatience. 

The office they sit in is disorganized in the strongest sense of the word. Documents float around the room, several chunks of machinery are scattered about the floor, some still whirring, and if you looked closely, you'd probably find pokemon that don't even exist running between the carnage.

A panel that had, until then, blended into the wall swings open. From the hole appears a mess of floppy ginger hair and lime green goggles.

"Ms- Mr- Um…"

"Morgan is fine professor."

"Alright, well, I've put the finishing touches on the creature. Would you like to come and meet your new lover?"

"I'd be delighted professor."

They, Morgan, stand up, their natural grace shining in even a simple movement like that. They stride through the cluttered lab, finding the only parts of the floor free of loose paper and looser tech without ever looking down.

The professor disappears behind the panel, and Morgan follows them. The pair wander into a back part of the lab, bookshelves and crates stacked high in equal measure. 

"Now, this recent subject was a volunteer," the professor explains, his voice echoing throughout the enclosed space, "they were offered a new start, a loving new partner, and a chance to get a new mind. I'm sure you read all about this in the bio?"

Morgan nodded, and the professor continued, "they've lost quite a few memories, and their ability to speak will take some time to come back, but their link to you will be strengthened in their new body."

The two of them continued. A greenish glow greeted them well before Morgan steps into the room, but what they find is a far cry from the cluttered foyer. 

Huge tubes of fluid vibrate gently, keeping tandem with the hum of a generator. A greenish light is cast up from the bottom of each, revealing various creatures in different stages of the humanoid shape. The professor pays them no mind, instead bustling over towards an operating table. A large pile of blankets rests upon the bed, and the doctor gestures a hand.

"Morgan. I present to you your Poke-waifu!" The professor exclaims, his beaming smile faltering ever so slightly, "patent pending, of course."

"Where is it?" Morgan said, looking at the blankets. Where there should've been a head or a limb poking it out, it seemed as if the duvet simply floated, "Don't tell me it is the blanket?"

"Ah, of course not!" The professor spun on a heel and began to click his fingers in front of the pile, "It would appear that the waifuification process granted some kind of enhanced camouflage. Come out now, you must meet your new owner!"

The edges of the blanket simmered, like a mirage in the desert. As the dull brown wool faded away, it was replaced with smooth green skin. Rounded fingers, hefty arms, and a soft, huggable bosom that just seemed to keep coming. Nipples, bright red against the green skin, stood to attention in the air conditioning. The mirage continued to unfold, revealing a belly to match the breasts. Thighs, each thicker than a man's head, came next. Followed almost immediately by a thin, but impressive cock, it's head topped with the same stoplight red as it's nipples. 

"And the face!" The professor said, going to click once more at the apparently headless creature.

Morgan stepped forward, and placed a hand on his arm, "No, if they're not ready, then I’ll teach them my way."

The professor opened his mouth, perhaps to say something about training consistency, but he caught sight of their eyes. Black as shadows, but with an edge that would've put razors to shame. He stepped away.

"Very well. I'll leave you two to it," the professor spun around, his buneary slippers squeaking as he did, and marched out of the room.

Morgan reached their fingers up to where the Kecleon’s face should’ve been, running a finger along the invisible cheek. Their other hand snaked its way down, parting the green thighs with little effort, searching behind the shivering cock and finding a soaking pussy.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Morgan said, their smile akin to a shark’s having finally caught its prey.

Morgan heard a squeak, and watched that green cock spurt a thick, clear liquid, dribbling down the cock head and almost pooling on the operating table, if it weren’t for Morgan’s quick fingers. They scooped up the precum, letting their finger drag along the underside of the cock, wiping all of it onto their hand. They brought the hand up, inhaling the scent like one might smell roses. The grin returned, even hungrier and sharper than before.

Morgan felt the creature pull away from their touch slightly, and their grin softened.

“Hey, hey, don’t go running now,” Morgan slid their pants down, “I’ve got something you’ll like...”

Morgan’s pants fell, as did their underwear soon after. Thick, powerful thighs were revealed, shaved bare and rippling with muscle. They were pillars, monuments to what hung between. The new Poke-waifu watched as a thick girl-cock unfolded like a deckchair from Morgan’s pelvis. Beneath it, just as the green creature had, was a pussy. Pink, a little bit chubby, and hungry for the green slab of meat inches from it. 

Morgan felt a burning well up inside them. Like a lighter flicking on in a room full of hydrogen. It exploded outwards, wrapping around their brain with its burning tendrils. A desire so powerful, it just couldn’t be ignored. They leapt upon the green cock, their mouth vacuum sealing around it. It tasted salty and cool in their mouth. Morgan could've sworn they heard a hiss as the disparate temperatures came together. Though surprising, Morgan could hardly say it was unpleasant. Their tongue danced around the underside of the lengthy member, the back of their throat squeezing the head as they moved it in and out with the fervor of a man possessed.

When Morgan could finally take no more, they let the cock go free, ropes of saliva still connecting it to their lips.

“Mmmm, who knew I liked poke-cock that much...” Morgan’s eyes flickered upwards for just a moment, and caught the now visible head of the Kecleon, grinning down at them, “That was your doing, wasn’t it?”

The Kecleon shrugged, it’s smile mimicking Morgan’s. However, with cheeks that soft and dimples that deep, there was no way it could match the shark-like visage. Morgan replied in kind, perhaps to show them how it was done.

“Well, let’s see what else I like...” 

Morgan reached down, their long fingers pushing aside the Kecleons bulging balls like one might shift a fringe. Morgan eyed the mound, finally getting a look at their prize. Like everything else on the pokemon, it was chubby and inviting, the lips wet with waiting juices.

Morgan steadied themselves, kicking away their pants and planting their feet firmly on the cold tiles. With their free hand, they gripped their own cock, and pointed it like one might aim a torpedo.

Morgan and the Kecleon gasped in unison as the member plunged deep, deep inside the eager pussy. The Kecleon's skin flashed. Waves of blue and yellows painting their skin for a fraction of a second. As Morgan began their gradual retreat from the Pokemon's softness, more flashes of colour rippled along their thighs and face. 

Morgan leaned onto the table, pushing the Kecleon backward and pressing their stiff cock against the human's muscular stomach. As the abs ground onto the green cock, the other cock went to work making itself at home. Bang, bang, bang, it shaped the softness of the creature's pussy until the entrance was hugging the cock so tightly it could've rung out every iota of cum.

Morgan's eyes widened, their cock swelling and their balls lifting into their body as an orgasmic wave crashed through them. In response, the Kecleon's body shivered as they experienced a pleasure of their own. A rope of cum shot out of the tip. It splattered against Morgan's top. The sudden wetness, the sudden warmth. Dripping through the black fabric. Rubbing against skin, rubbing against its new home. Morgan grabbed the pillowed ass of the Kecleon and pushed deep. Both their heads whipped backward. They let out moans that entwined and echoed throughout the lab. Cum, sweet, sweet cum, poured into the green poke-slut. 

The poke-waifu pushed forward, wrapping her arms around her new lover. Her new master. Eager to press their bodies together. To make them one, beautiful whole.

Morgan hadn't anticipated that, and the new weight made them lose balance. The two stumbled back and fell onto the floor in a heap. Morgan's face contorted into one of anger, but the Kecleon's mouth was faster. They shared a kiss, and Morgan felt themselves melt like chocolate in a hot car. All their tension, all their worry, everything was lost to those pillowy lips, and that long, dexterous tongue. When the pokemon did finally release, Morgan felt as if years had passed in beautiful, blissful seconds.

Morgan looked over at their new lover, the two of them covered in all manner of fluids, and saw a little symbol on the Kecleon's back. A set of glowing red bars, with a number next to them. Morgan watched as they slowly ticked upwards from zero, before it was glistening, almost glowing, at 100. 

Morgan gestured, “What’s that?”

Kecleon just smiled and patted their belly, their softening cock twitching over their filled pussy. Morgan’s eyes widened, but they began to laugh. A long, loud laugh that echoed against the walls of the dark lab, warping a bit against the test tubes. 

“Well,” Morgan said, regarding Kecleon through their long lashes as they continued to chuckle, “the more the merrier...”

**Author's Note:**

> I create CYOAs (Choose Your Own Adventures) which can be found on reddit. I offer a paid service whereby those who play my CYOAs can give me their builds (the series of choices they made) and ask me to create short stories like the one you've just read. This is a benefit granted to my patrons, but you can also hire me for smutty work like this. Those stories are then posted here (with the requester's consent) so that everyone can enjoy!


End file.
